Fin Fang Foom
Fin Fang Foom is a supervillain in the Marvel comics. He is a giant monster who has had a lengthy career of villainy, he is one of Marvel's most recognizable villains due to his size and power and is also one of its more popular ones (if slightly obscure to non-Marvel fans). Although resembling a dragon, Fin Fang Foom is not truly a mythological being, in fact he is one of a number of aliens that resembled dragons in appearance - this combined with his aggressive nature made Fin Fang Foom a dangerous and formidable opponent to anyone that got in his path. He is a very powerful being, having super strength and durability, as well as shapeshifting, telepathy, and acid breath. Powers and Abilities Fin Fang Foom's incredible size grants him incredible strength - he is as strong as a dozen steam shovels. Massive wings enable the powerful dragon to fly in excess of the speed of sound. Fin Fang Foom is extremely resistant to injury and resistant to both extreme heat and extreme cold. Foom can survive in space unaided. Fin Fang Foom's strength is such as to allow him to easily lift over 100 tons. Foom has several offensive abilities. He possesses the ability to produce and expel an acid like green mist from his mouth. Foom can utilize telepathy to limited degrees, typically for communication. Fin Fang Foom also has shapeshifting abilities. Despite his size and nature, Fin Fang Foom is above average intellect, as well as a skilled navigator, chef, as well as versed with martial arts skills. In Other Media Television Fin Fang Foom appears as a recurring villain in the animated series Iron Man, voiced by Neil Ross. He apparently served the Mandarin but was revealed to be using him so he could bring back his fellow dragons. He and his brethren are killed in an explosion which scatters the Mandarin's rings. Fin Fang Foom appears in the Iron Man: Armored Adventures two-part episode "Tales of Suspense". This version resembles a Chinese dragon. Fin Fang Foom is featured in The Super Hero Squad Show episodes "And Lo! A Pilot Shall Come", "Mental Organism Designed Only for Kissing", "This Al Dente Earth", and "When Strikes the Surfer". This version is a mindless beast that works for Doctor Doom's Lethal Legion Fin Fang Foom appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "The Avenging Spider-Man" Pt. 1. Fin Fang Foom appears as a villain that Spider-Man teams up with the Avengers with. Fin Fang Foom was defeated by the Hulk. Fin Fang Foom appears in the Avengers Assemble episode "The New Guy." He was seen attacking Washington DC until he fights the Avengers where he is shrunken down by Ant-Man and stored in a small container until they released him back onto Monster Island. While fighting Red Skull and the Mindless Ones, the Pym Particles on Fin Fang Foom wore off as he attacks Red Skull. After a brief opening in the barrier around Monster Island is opened enough for Ant-Man to get through, Fin Fang Foom throws Red Skull through it as well. Fin Fang Foom appears in the Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers episode Together With the Guardians. Fin Fang Foom appears in the Guardians of the Galaxy episode "One in a Million You." The Guardians of the Galaxy barely escape from Fin Fang Foom when on another planet. Later on, it was shown that Collector has added Fin Fang Foom to his collection of alien creatures because he was the last of his kind. When Rocket Raccoon released all the alien creatures, Fin Fang Foom went on the attack. While the other Guardians of the Galaxy distracted Fin Fang Foom, Rocket Raccoon made a makeshift harness which he uses to tame Fin Fang Foom and pin down Collector. After a deal was made between Collector and the Guardians of the Galaxy, Fin Fang Foom and the other alien creatures are released on another planet. Video games Fin Fang Foom is featured as the first boss in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Fin Fang Foom makes a brief cameo in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds in Arthur's ending Fin Fang Foom appears as a villain character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online. Fin Fang Foom appears in Lego Marvel's Avengers. Fin Fang Foom appears as a boss in the mobile game Marvel Avengers Academy during the limited Monsters Unleashed! event. Players research and restore an ancient mech to battle him. Fin Fang Foom appears in the videogame Marvel: Ultimate Alliance as he joined forces with the Masters of Evil. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Supervillains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Possessor Category:Psychics Category:Male Category:Hulk Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Thor Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:On & Off Category:Man-Eaters Category:Archenemy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Giant Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Destroyers Category:Amoral Category:Neutral Evil